Mr And Mrs Youhei
by Reaching4thatplace
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Uncle Youhei. Kyou and Youhei are happily married and have they're whole lives ahead of them. But life isn't always a smooth ride. Join them and their friends in their journey through the twists and turns of their new life together. There will be good time and bad times but will they all make it through? Read on to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

The smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the air and the sound of pots and pans crashing around the kitchen was all that could be heard. The covers were warm but I could feel that he wasn't beside me. He must be cooking breakfast. I opened my eyes. The alarm clock on my bedside table said 08:45 AM. Sunlight was pouring in through a little gap in the curtains and I could see that It was a bright and glorious day. The door creaked open and I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt his weight beside me on the bed and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Kyou." He said softly. I groaned a little and rolled over, just to make him think I had really been asleep. Then I opened my eyes and there he was, smiling down at me.

"Good morning." I croaked.

"Happy anniversary!" He grinned proudly as he held up a tray full of delicious looking pancakes and an icy glass of orange juice.

"Happy anniversary." I sat up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Lets tuck in." He sat next to me and placed the tray over our legs.

"This looks great, Youhei." I smiled.

"I have another surprise."

"You do?" I said through a mouthful of pancakes. They were so good, I didn't want to share them.

"Yep, get dressed and wear flat shoes." He leapt out of bed and took a pancake with him.

I gobbled down the rest of my pancakes, put on a floaty sun dress, rolled my hair in to a bun and slipped my feet in to my comfiest flats. Youhei was sat in our living room tapping his foot.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and linked my arm in his and he walked towards me.

"You look beautiful as ever, Mrs. Sunohara." He said with a cheeky smile.

"You look rather handsome, Mr. Sunohara." I said.

Youhei lead me outside and down the road. The sun was so hot and I could already feel myself sweating.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the river."

"The river?"

"Yeah, there's something there waiting for us." He smiled.

We walked a little further until we got to the river. There, bobbing on the water, was a lovely little rowing boat. A colourful bunch of flowers was placed on one of the seats and bottle of champaign was cooling in an ice bucket.

"Surprise!" Youhei grabbed the flowers and handed them to me.

"Oh Youhei, they're beautiful." I took the flowers and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Youhei took a step in to the boat and held out a hand for me to take.

"what are you doing?" I asked.

"I hired the boat for us."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to get in?" He asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Are you kidding me? This is so romantic. Of course I want to get in." I took his hand and carefully joined him in the boat. It's not that I don't want to and it really is romantic, I just don't know if I can stomach a boat ride.

Youhei untied us, took the paddles in hand and we were soon sailing down the river. He looked so proud of himself, I couldn't help but smile widely at him. I had always thought that I was the romantic one in the relationship but it turns out he is. I hate to say it but I hadn't planned anything like this for our anniversary. I got him a present, sure, but I didn't have a surprised. Well, I have one but I don't know if he's going to like it.

Once we were happily sailing over the water Youhei put down the Paddles and popped open the champaign. The cork flew off into the water and I felt kind of bad.

"Cheers." Youhei handed my a fizzing glass.

"Cheers." I clinked my glass against his and took a tiny sip of the champagne.

After around an hour of bobbing up and down on the river I could feel myself starting to enjoy it less. A lump formed in my throat and my head began to spin. I clasped my hand to my mouth with a groan and leant forward, with my head resting on Youhei's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on my head.

"I think I'm going to puke." I mumbled through my hand.

"Oh, um. Okay... Okay. I'll get us back." Youhei fumbled around the boat trying to grab the paddles, which only made the boat rock more.

"Stop, stop. You're making it worse!" I croaked.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just, um, just do it over the side." He said. I shot him a look.

"Do it over the side?" I grumbled.

"I don't see another option here, Kyou."

"Oh god." I moaned. He's right. There's no other option. I shuffled in my seat and leant my head over the side of the boat. The smell of the salt water only made things worse.

"It's okay." Youhei said as he rubbed my back. Then it happened. I threw up in to the river. How embarrassing. I hope no one saw. I spent the journey back with my head in Youhei's lap trying not to be sick again.

"Well, that was a disaster." Youhei said as he helped me out of the boat and back on to dry land.

"Oh,no. Youhei, I loved it." I said as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better! Let's get some lunch."

* * *

I stared in the mirror and took everything in. My hair, which I had grown long again, was braided to one side and tied with the ribbon Youhei had given me. I was wearing a loose fitting, floaty purple dress and I had on my comfy flats again. I looked like myself again. This past year I spent being Youhei's wife was wonderful. He loved me for me and there was never anything he wanted to change. Each day he told my I was beautiful and he enjoyed calling me his wife. I was so meant to be with him. But It was almost time for my surprise and I was getting nervous. I hope it goes well.

"You ready, Kyou?" Youhei called out from the other room.

"Yep, just coming." I grabbed my bag and we hurried out the house and into the cab waiting for us.

We held hands the whole way to the restaurant. Staring in to each other's eyes and sharing a kiss every now and then. God, I'm so happy.

We arrived at the restaurant and headed inside, still hand in hand. We were taken to a cosy booth by an ignorant waitress and brought a basket of bread. The restaurant was very posh and full of important looking people.

"This place is so fancy." I said before tucking into a bread roll.

"So are we." Youhei winked and wiped a crumb from my cheek. I laughed a little and then crammed the rest of my roll into Youhei's mouth.

We dined like royalty that night. We had two starters, a main course and an amazing chocolate desert. Not to mention the free cheese sticks and bread rolls the waitress kept bringing us- at least, I hope they're free. It was so romantic too. We fed each other desert, interlinked our arms as we drank and played footsy under the table. It was a perfect evening and hopefully my surprise would make it even better. I wanted to make sure I looked okay before I announced my surprise though so I excused myself from the table and headed to the toilets.

I stared in the mirror and began to primp myself.

"Braid okay? Check. Lip gloss topped up? Check. Lets do this." I braced myself and then headed back out to Youhei. He was sat up straight looking around the restaurant. He was so handsome. I made my way over with a smile spread across my face.

"I just asked for the bill." He said as I slid back in to the booth.

"Oh, but I have a surprise for you." I said. My stomach began to churn and my nerves started to kick in again.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath in and out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great!" I forced a smile.

"Okay, so what's the surprise?"

"I... Uh... Well, you see-"

"Here's the bill." The waitress interrupted as she placed the bill down in front of us.

"Oh damn, this place is expensive!" Youhei whistled as he looked at the bill.

"Um, yah. And that doesn't include a tip." The waitress said with attitude. Then she sauntered off, wiggling her tiny but as she did.

"Can you believe this? I bet they charged us for all the rolls." Youhei said as he placed the money on the table.

"Don't tip her." I said.

"What? I have to." He said as he put down an extra note.

"No, you don't." I said as I snatched the money back. I was just mad that she had interrupted the announcement of my surprise.

"Okay, well lets just get out of here." Youhei held my hand and we hurried out of the restaurant. That waitress seemed like the kind of girl that would chase after us demanding her tip.

The night air was cool and felt so good. Youhei and I wondered through the park together.

"Lets star gaze." He suggested.

"Okay." I said.

We laid in the grass, his arms around my shoulders and my head on his chest. My hand clasped at his shirt and I closed my eyes. He was so warm and I felt so safe in his arms. I wanted this moment to last forever, it was simply perfect. This was best moment to announce my surprise. I didn't feel nervous. In fact I had never felt so brave.

"Youhei,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: 7 Weeks

**7** **wee** **ks**

There was this moment of silence between us that felt like it lasted a lifetime. Had he heard me? Maybe he was had fallen asleep. I slowly raised my head to look at him. His eyes were wide open and he was just staring blankly up at the sky. My stomach started to knot. I propped myself up on my elbow and poked him in the chest.

"Youhei,"

He looked at me then. It was dark but I could see his cheeks turning red and his eyes becoming watery. Oh no. Is he crying? Is he that upset that I'm pregnant. I stared down at him, feeling like I was about to cry myself, when I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile. His shoulders rose and fell as he began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, confused.

"Because I'm so happy!" He cheered as he cupped my cheeks in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a long, meaningful kiss. He really was happy.

"You are?" I asked once the kissing had stopped. Youhei and I sat up in the grass to face each other.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best news!" He placed his hand on my stomach.

"It really is!" I beamed.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know actually." I said. I really had no idea.

"You don't know?"

"Well, I only took the test two days ago. But they say that morning sickness usually starts at around week six." I explained. I had done a little research when I first thought I could be pregnant.

"We need to book a hospital appointment right away! I'll call the hospital first thing in the morning. Then we can head down to the nearest Baby Wear store and get everything we need. Oh and we should definitely speak with Nagisa and Tomoya to get some tips, since they've done this twice now!" He talked so fast I think he forgot to breath.

"Okay, slow down, Mr." I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him talking.

"Kyou, this is a big deal." He muffled from beneath my palm.

"I know, I know. But lets just take things one step at time."

* * *

The next day Youhei did as said he would and rang the hospital. He made my appointment and also rang Tomoya and Nagisa to invite them for dinner. Youhei was so organised now, he had a calendar and a white board on which he left himself notes and messages. I was very impressed. When it came to his organisation skills he had come a long way since school. He also went round all the rooms in our house, mapping out where all the baby things could go. I had never seen him so excited for something.

"You're going to be a great dad." I said as we sat in the hospital waiting room.

"You think?" He didn't look so sure.

"I know."

A nurse called my name then and Youhei and I were escorted in to a small hospital room where a friendly female doctor waiting for us inside. She was very young, she looked around my age actually, and she wore her hair in a short pixie cut. It looked good on her. She removed her stethoscope from around her neck and gestured for Youhei and I to take a seat.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Shezoyama. It's a pleasure to meet you." She didn't hold out her hand for us to shake. I guess it's a Hygiene issue.

"Hello, I'm Kyou." I smiled.

"And I'm Youhei Sunohara. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Doc." Youhei said with a big grin. Did he really just call her Doc? Oh, Youhei.

"So, we're here today to find out how far along you are." Doctor Shezoyama said.

"That's right. I took another test this morning just to make sure we weren't wasting your time." I said.

"And it was positive." Youhei added. The doctor laughed a little.

"That's quite alright. Now, tell me Kyou, when was your last period?"

"Oh, um. It was about seven weeks ago."

"Well, there you have your answer. You are seven weeks."

"Seven weeks? That's so young." Youhei rubbed my belly with his hand. It felt kind of nice actually.

"So, why don't you hop on to the bed here and we'll do an ultrasound to check everything is okay." The doctor said.

I laid back on the bed and lifted my shirt for Doctor Shezoyama to apply the jelly to my belly. It was cold and definitely felt strange but I couldn't wait to see the first glimpse of our baby. The ultrasound screen came alive to show us the inside of my womb. It was a weird site. It was just black and grainy.

"Now, you won't be able to see the baby at this stage but what we're looking for is a heart beat." Doctor Shezoyama said as she moved around my stomach. Youhei was holding my hand tightly and I could see him staring intently at the screen. Then we heard it. Our baby's heart beat. It was the most beautiful sound. Youhei's hand tightened around mine and he patted me on the head.

"That's our baby, Kyou." He said.

* * *

We welcomed Nagisa and Tomoya in to our new home. They had helped us move in ten months ago but they hadn't been here since. We normally just went to their house because it was easier for them since they had their second baby, Takashi. He was 13 months old now and so cute! Ushio adored him, she loved being an older sister.

"Uncle Youhei!" She yelled as she ran towards him. Youhei lifted her in to his arms and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How's my girl doing?" Youhei asked.

"Good! Good!" Ushio smiled.

"Wow, this place looks lovely." Nagisa said as she struggled through the door with Takashi's pram.

"Yeah, you guys did a good job." Tomoya said, helping Nagisa inside. Fatherhood had been kind to Tomoya. He looked great. He dressed smart, he was wearing a tight fighting black top with cropped jeans, and he had grown a little stubble around his chin and jaw, but it looked good on him. But Nagisa, well she hadn't changed a bit. I hugged them both and then turned my attention to Takashi.

"You can hold him if you like, I don't want him sleeping too much now." Tomoya said as he lifted Takashi out of his pram and handed him to me. He was so warm as I cuddled him close to my chest. My heart just melted for him. What would I be like when I had my own baby in my arms?

We sat around in our living chatting the afternoon away. I had Takashi on my lap the entire time and he didn't cry once, I loved him for that. Youhei chased Ushio around and Tomoya shook his head at them with a laugh before joining the chase. Nagisa and I watched our men play with a smile. We're so lucky.

"He really likes you." Nagisa said to me as he tapped Takashi on his knee.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'd normally of cried the house down by now." Tomoya added as he continued to run around the room.

"Are you two planning on having children in the future?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, um..." I stuttered.

"It's funny you should ask." Youhei said and took a seat on the sofa opposite us.

"Youhei." I said with a stern expression. Nagisa and Tomoya looked at each other then with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Youhei asked with a shrug. The doctors say that you're not meant to announce your pregnancy until the twelfth week. Well, I was only at me seventh week so why was Youhei trying to tell them?

"Uh, Kyou," Tomoya said.

"Yes, Tomoya?"

"Are you pregnant?"

What! No I am not." I said.

"Kyou," Youhei sighed.

"Kyou, it's okay you can tell us." Nagisa gave me a warm and I just couldn't lie to her. I hung my head.

"Yes, I am pregnant."

"Oh my goodness, Kyou. This is great news!" Nagisa beamed.

"Congratulations, man." Tomoya patted Youhei on the back. I must admit it was nice having our closest friends know.

"We're so happy for the two of you. You're going to be great parents." Nagisa said, pulling Ushio on to her lap.

"The baby is due in February." Youhei said.

"Oh, a winter baby." Nagisa smiled.

We spent the rest of the evening answering questions, exchanging tips and talking about the future. Ushio was excited to have another baby around that she could look after. I could just imagine, in years to come, Ushio baby sitting Takashi and our little baby whilst us parents have a night out. Our children will be the best of friends. I can just tell.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Shower

I was awake but I kept my eyes shut as I laid among the mountain of pillows I kept on our bed. I had no idea how uncomfortable sleeping would be whilst being pregnant. My bump was growing fast and this baby of ours was definitely a fidgeter. They were constantly moving or kicking me. It made me laugh to see Youhei's reactions. I'd pull up my top so he could see my stomach moving around and he'd stare with such fascination- like a child seeing fireworks for the first time. He'd sit there saying _Oooh_ and _Ah._ I smiled just thinking about him. I wished he was next to me in the pillows. Ryou opened the door and pulled back the curtains.

"Rise and shine." She sang as she whipped back the duvet covers.

"Hey, you're lucky I've got pants on." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes awake.

"Please, I've seen it all before." Ryou said as she lightly slapped my leg. She shot me a smile and then left the room. I shrugged on my robe and tied it around my bump. Before I left the room I took a second to admire my reflection. The silky material of my robe hung over my bump beautifully. I ran my hands over my belly and felt it's warmth.

"I can't wait to meet you." I whispered.

I breathed in the wonderful aroma of freshly baked waffles as I made my way in to kitchen. Nagisa and Mei, Youhei's sister, we're sat at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning!" Nagisa smiled.

"How you feeling?" Mei asked.

"Tired." I said as I sat with them.

"Finding it hard to sleep, huh?" Nagisa asked.

"So hard." I rested my chin in my hands and sighed.

"I was the same way." Nagisa said. "Just ask Tomoya, I drove him crazy when I was pregnant with Takashi."

"Not me." Ryou said as she sat down with us. "I slept like a log my whole pregnancy."

"Lucky you." I said.

"Are you going to have enough energy for the baby shower?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, I just need a shower or something." I said. So I finished my waffles and had a shower. It did the job. I felt more awake and was ready to take on the day. My mother had bought me a dress and mailed it to me to wear for the shower- She was too busy with work to make it. The dress was pretty. It was a pinky colour and was very floaty and lacy. Ryou helped me slip into it and tied my hair into a bun. She tucked a white flower into the side of the bun for a special touch.

"I look like I'm getting ready for prom." I said to Ryou in the mirror.

"Is that a good thing?" Ryou asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled.

"Well, I need to get ready myself." Ryou said and hurried off to the guest room where she was staying. I started to wonder what Youhei and Tomoya were up to. Youhei had spent the night at Tomoya and Nagisa's so that Ryou could throw the baby shower at our house. Boys aren't allowed at baby showers according to Ryou. I picked up my phone and dialed Youhei's number.

"Hello?" He croaked. I loved his sleepy voice.

"You sound as tired as I feel." I said. He laughed. "You're not pregnant too, are you?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you." He said. I couldn't help but smile wide.

"I wish you were here today." I said.

"I know but it's just one day."

"One day and two nights." I corrected.

"Right, one day and two nights. But you're already one night down. Just one more to go." He said.

"The baby was kicking all night." I said.

"Oh yeah? He's gonna' be a soccer player like his dad." He said.

"I told you, it could be a girl."

"Well, she can play soccer too." He said.

"We'll see. I better go, I can hear the girls calling me." I said.

"Have a good time today okay, Kyou?"

"I will."

"Alright. I love you." He said.

"I love you." And with that said, we hung up. I missed him the second I put my phone away. I don't know whether it was hormones or just me, but I had felt so needy of him recently. It wasn't something I was used to feeling. Normally I'm one of the most independent people you'll ever meet but this pregnancy was changing me- maybe for the better. Nagisa popped her head round the door then and beckoned me into the living room. They had decked it out with pink and white balloons and banners hanging from every wall. There was a table beautifully laid out with snacks and drinks- there were some cakes that were looking rather delicious- and they were playing my favourite music.

"You guys!" I smiled.

"Do you like it?" Mei asked. She had grown quite a bit now too. She was seventeen and puberty had hit her hard. She'd grown her hair out and started dressing a lot more grown up. She even started to wear make up. I remember she came to me once for advice on how to do certain things like braiding and curling her hair. Youhei was Mei's only sibling so she saw me as an older sister- which I really did like. Youhei, how ever, was not a fan of Mei's new look. He asked me time and time again to ask her to cover up a little more and wear less make up, but I never did. Who was I to tell her how to dress? That was their mother's job.

"I love it." I beamed. I sat myself down on the sofa and asked Mei to pass me a cupcake.

"They're for the guests." Ryou chastised.

"But I'm the guest of honour." I said. Ryou smiled.

"Go on then." She said.

"Guests will be arriving any minute." Nagisa said as she pulled in some chairs from the kitchen.

"How many people are coming?" I asked through a mouthful of pink icing and sponge cake.

"Not too many." Ryou said.

"My mum's coming." Mei smiled.

"She is?" I asked. I loved their mum. She was so warm and kind. She was more like a mother to me than my own. She came with me to scans gave me advice on the pregnancy. She even takes me shopping to find maternity clothes and things I need for the baby. I hadn't seen my mum since Youhei and I visited my parents to tell them we were pregnant and that was five months ago.

"Yep, she said she wouldn't miss it." Mei replied.

The first person to arrive was Nagisa's mother, Sanae. She was so sweet. Then Fuko and Kouko; Then Kotomi; Then Tomoyo. Then finally Youhei's mother arrived. Her name was Akemi. She had dark hair just like her daughter, although she wore hers in a shoulder length bob. She dressed smart, no matter the occasion. I hugged her tight the second she came through the door. There was something about a motherly hug, even if it wasn't your own. It made me hope the one day my baby would feel as at home in my arms as I did in Akemi's.

* * *

The shower was lovely. We played games, we opened gifts. Youhei's mum embarrassed Mei by telling us funny baby stories. She told a few about Youhei too which I couldn't wait to surprise him with later. It was a great day but I couldn't stop wishing my mum was there. Youhei's mum had made it, even Nagisa's mum had made it. I could feel it starting to get to me so I excused myself for a minute and headed into the garden. The evening was rolling in and the temperature was beginning to drop. My skin was raised with goosebumps, but I didn't mind. It was refreshing. I sat on the end of our decking and stretched my legs down the steps.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked as she opened the sliding door and sat down beside me.

"No, I'm having a great day." I smiled and grabbed her knee. Ryou looked at me sadly.

"It's mum isn't it. You wish she was here." She said. There was no point denying it, she could see right through me.

"Yeah, I do."

"I haven't seen her in a while." Ryou sighed.

"I know. I miss her." I rested my head on Ryou's shoulder and the two of us sat there silently for a while. I always thought I was lucky to have a sister. We were so connected, we got exactly how the other one was feeling. There were times when we didn't even need to say anything, just being together was enough. I was about to thank Ryou for the shower when we heard the other girls greeting another guest.

"Are you expecting someone else?" I asked.

"No, are you?"

"No." I said. Ryou helped me two my feet as the door slid open behind us.

"Hello, girls."

We turned around to find our mother stood with open arms.

"Mum!" We yelled in unison. Ryou and I threw our arms round our mum and hugged her tight.

"It's so good to see you." I exclaimed with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry it's been so long." She said with a sad look in her eye.

"It's okay, you're here now." Ryou said. The three of us stood quietly for a second, just taking it all in. She looked the same and sounded the same but I could tell something was different- I just didn't know what.

"Well, look at you!" Mum said as she pressed her hands to my bump.

"We're definitely getting big." I beamed.

"Still don't know the sex?" Mum asked.

"No, mum, it's a surprise." I rolled my eyes. My mum hated surprises. When I told her we didn't want to know the sex of the baby she just couldn't understand it. She would ask me time and time again to find out just for her, but of course I said no.

"Come sit down with me." Mum said as she sat herself down at our patio table. Ryou and I sat down opposite her as she took our hands in hers.

"Is everything okay?" Ryou asked.

"Girls, I have something I need to tell you." She said with a serious expression.


	4. Chapter 4: Youhei VS Takashi

Ushio came running into the room and pounced on my chest.

"Ooff." I groaned as she clambered on top of me.

"Wakey wakey" She chirped.

"I was awake." I laughed.

"Daddy told me to tell you breakfast is ready." She said. She pulled at my T-shirt in an effort to sit me up so I grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air as I hopped off Tomoya and Nagisa's sofa. Ushio was growing fast. She was almost six years old now and was quickly becoming very intelligent. She held my hand and lead me through to the kitchen where Tomoya was feeding Takashi in his high chair. Takashi wasn't having any of it though. He was turning his head and pushing the bowl away, almost causing Tomoya to drop it all over the floor. Tomoya sighed.

"He only takes food from Nagisa." He said in defeat as he wiped the porridge from Takashi's face.

"Have you tried the old aeroplane trick." I smirked.

"I've tried the aeroplane, the race car, the pirate ship. You name it, I've tried it." He said.

"Let me try." Ushio demanded and held out her hand for the spoon.

"Yes, ma'am." Tomoya handed Ushio the bowl and spoon and lifted her onto a chair so she was level with Takashi.

"Now lookie here, Mr, you need to eat your breakfast." Ushio said in a stern, but cute, tone. Tomoya raised his eyebrows at me as Ushio shoved the spoon in Takashi's mouth. At first Takashi looked like he was about to cry but Ushio told him to _ssh_ and he began to smile a little before taking another spoonful of food.

"She sure showed you." I said to Tomoya.

"Beginners luck." He said with a smile.

The four of us finished up breakfast and Tomoya asked me to take Takashi upstairs to get him dressed for the day.

"Uh, are you sure?" I asked. "I can clean the kitchen whilst you change him."

"I'm sure. You need all the practise you can get." Tomoya said as he handed me Takashi.

"Okay then." I said nervously. I carried Takashi upstairs and put him on his play mat. He was already able to walk and was now beginning to learn how to speak. Tomoya and Nagisa said they try to talk to him as much as possible to encourage his development. I guess that's why Ushio had told him off down stairs. I started rifling through his draws of clothes when my phone began to ring. It was Kyou. She and I had been spending a couple of nights apart so that Ryou could throw her a baby shower at our house. She told me the baby had been kicking all night. I smiled and told her I knew the baby would be a footballer like his dad. Kyou reminded me that the baby could be a girl. She had decided to keep the baby's sex a secret but I had done my research. For example, I read that if your baby bump is low it's a boy, if it's high it's a girl. I'm no doctor but I can tell Kyou is carrying low. She's also been craving a lot of salty foods which is another indication to it being a boy. I felt a little bad for thinking it but, I sort of wanted a boy. I just think they're easier, you know? I'd never tell Kyou of course. She doesn't mind either way. After I had finished my phone call with Kyou I turned around to find Takashi sucking on one of Nagisa's pumps.

"Hey, buddy." I quickly pulled it out of his mouth and chucked it on Tomoya and Nagisa's bed. "Where did you get that from?" I asked as I wiped the slobber from his chin with the corner of my T-shirt. He just laughed and gargled a little. I sat him back on his play mat and proceeded to pick out some clothes for him. I pulled out one T-shirt with ducks on and one T-shirt with race cars on and held them up to Takashi.

"Ducks or race cars?" I asked as I knelt down in front of him.

"Ace 'ars." He yelled as he pulled the race car T-shirt from me and began sticking his feet through the arm holes.

"Good choice, buddy." I said as I tried to untangle him from the T-shirt. Getting him dressed was a struggle, to say the least. He was one of the most restless babies I had ever come face to face with. This kid would not sit still. He had his head in the arm hole and his hands in his shorts. It took me about ten minutes just to dress him. But finally I had done it and I carried him down stairs to show his dad.

"What do you think? We went for race cars today." I announced as I handed Tomoya his smartly dressed son.

"Looking good, Takashi. Thank you, Uncle Youhei." Tomoya said as he bounced his son in his arms. It was all fun and games until _it_ happened. Tomoya bounced Takashi one too many times and with in the blink of an eye Takashi had vomited all down his carefully picked out outfit. I could have cried as Tomoya handed me back his son. "Time for a new outfit, I think." Tomoya said trying to hold back his laughter. I sighed heavily as I carried the little monster back to his room.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan for today?" Tomoya asked as him, Ushio, Takashi and I left their house. I pulled out the list Kyou had given me the day before.

"Pick up the crib; Buy gender neutral baby clothes; Buy giant pack of Pretzels." I read aloud from the list.

"Kyou really loves pretzels, huh?" Tomoya said as he loaded Takashi into his car seat. Ushio had already buckled herself in.

"It's a sign, dude." I said as I hopped into the front passenger seat.

"Of what?" Tomoya asked as he took his place in the drivers seat and started up the car.

"Of the baby being a boy."

"You know those are just old wives tales, right?" He asked sceptically.

"No way, man. It's a boy, I just know it." I said.

We headed to the store where Kyou had placed an order for a crib and loaded it into the trunk of Tomoya's car. I had never been much of a handy man, but I guess it was time to learn. I'm sure this baby would constantly be coming to me with broken toys they needed their heroic farther to fix for them. I'd hate to disappoint them. After that we headed to a near by maternity store to look at the baby clothes. What exactly was gender neutral anyway? Green? Yellow? Red? I need Kyou to be here. She'd know exactly what to buy.

"Hey, dude. Does it matter if the clothes have thrills on them?" I asked as I held up a tiny white T-shirt with thrilly sleeves.

"Uh, no I don't think so. Takashi used to wear Ushio's old dresses all the time." Tomoya said as he carried his son around the store.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah, he didn't know the difference." Tomoya shrugged.

"You poor boy." I shook my head at Takashi.

After shopping the four of us headed to a fun little restaurant to grab some dinner. It was a cold evening but I enjoyed the fresh air. Ushio, of course, took charge again and fed Takashi his dinner. Tomoya and I laughed as Ushio battled with Takashi and his spaghetti and sauce. She got more of his dinner on herself than she got in his mouth. Spending time with Tomoya and his kids just made me all the more excited to meet mine and Kyou's baby. What would he be like? Would he be smart and well behaved like Ushio? Or naughty and cheeky like Takashi? Of course he could be completely different all together. Come to think of it, what would a mixture of Kyou and I be like?

It was about seven thirty when we got in the car to leave the restaurant. Both Ushio and Takashi were asleep in the back seat while Tomoya and I chatted quietly up front. We were almost home when my phone began to ring. It was Kyou.

"Hello." I sang.

"Youhei, I need you to come home." She said. Her voice was shaky and weak.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. I looked at Tomoya and mouthed for him to take me home. He nodded.

"Yeah, I just... I just need you." She said.

"I'll be right there." I said. I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran my hands through my hair with a deep breath. My stomach was knotting.

"What's going on?" Tomoya asked.

"I don't know. She just said she needs me." I replied.

"Could you here anything going on in the background?" Tomoya asked.

"No, but it sounded like Kyou had maybe been crying." I said. Tomoya stepped on it and I was home with in ten minutes. We pulled up outside our house and I hopped out the car immediately. Nagisa opened the door with a sad look on her face.

"Nagisa, where's Kyou?" I asked.

"She's in your room." She said.

"Okay, thanks." I rushed past Nagisa and through the house. There was no one here. I was expecting to see the house full of Kyou's friends but every room was empty. I heard Nagisa leave the house and close the door behind her. Our bedroom door was on the latch and I could hear sniffling on the other side. I pushed it openly lightly. The room was dimly lit by Kyou's bedside lamp as she laid under the covers. I made my way over to the bed, kicking my shoes off as I went, and slid in next to her under the covers. Kyou turned around so we were face to face under the sheets. I noticed her cheeks were damp with tears as I brushed her hair away from her face with a smile.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said as I wiped her cheek with my thumb.

"My mum came to the shower." She sniffed.

"That's great, Kyou." I said. I knew Kyou had been missing her mum.

"She told me she's leaving my dad." Kyou said as another tear trickled down her cheek and settled on her pillow.

"Wait, what?"

"She's met someone else and she's leaving my dad."

"Oh, Babe. I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close as she cried into my chest.

"I don't want them to split up." She cried.

"I know. But everything is gonna work out, okay?"

"Thank you for being here." She said quietly. I could tell she was falling asleep. Her crying had softened and her body was relaxed in my arms.

"Always." I said with a kiss on her head.


End file.
